Xiaolin Legends
by firekid44
Summary: This story is from an RPG group I'm on, so you can't push for updates. It's set at the beginning of series 2, with four extra characters: Joe, Dragon of Thuder, Theo, his evil twin brother, Loki, the demon, and a lost little boy from another dimension.
1. Wuya Rules the World

Me: Right, I've got one of my characters here now. The wonders of the internet.

Theo: This idiot doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, so I can now rip him to pieces.

Me: Hah, but I own you and Joe!

Theo: Not my image, just my personality. (smirks)

Me: Oh crap. Enjoy the story. (runs away)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omi looked on in horror as the world turned black.

"There's only one way to deal with her," he said. "Xiaolin style! Orb of Tornami, ice!" he yelled. Ice shot from the ball and encased Wuya.

"Eye of Dashi, Thunder!" shouted Joe. Lightning shot at Wuya, and wrapped around the ice.

There was a small sliver created in the ice that surrounded Wuya,  
only seconds before it shattered, sprinkling sharp little shards onto  
the ground. The lightning seemed to burst at that moment, too,  
leaving an unscathed witch cackling in the Dragons' midst.  
"Fools! Do any of you really believe you have the strength to defeat  
me?" A twisted grin fell onto her lips as she raised her hand, an  
unearthly green fire appearing. "There is no one in the world strong  
enough!"

Raimundo grinned from his position by the witch, and waved the golden tiger claws. "That all you got, losers?"

The fire grew, and was shot towards the Xiaolin Dragons in a powerful  
blast. Joe leapt into the air, Omi rolled to the left, Kimiko jumped right and Clay ducked.

"She's right!" said Joe to the others. "Dojo?"

"Let's go!" said Dojo as he grew. The four Dragons jumped on his back and they flew into the sky.

"She's not done yet," said Joe quietly. "I can feel it..."

"Yes Joe," said Omi solomly. "We must not number our pigs before they emerge from their shells!"

"That wasn't even close!" muttered Kimiko to Joe and Clay.

Jack, still sleuthing around Wuya's lair, hid behind a stone column.  
"If they can't defeat her, then why am I still here?" Hoping he  
wouldn't be found the evil boy genius tried to find the exit.

"Heh, we'll meet up with them again, soon..." Wuya lowered her hand,  
watching the Xiaolin warriors retreat with utter glee. She had every  
right be; it wasn't every day one gained back their physical form  
after so many centuries.  
Wuya glanced over at Raimundo. "You chose the correct side, Raimundo.  
You'll learn much more than you ever could have as a Xiaolin Dragon."  
Suddenly, that same green glow formed around the witch's hand, and  
from out of the ground rose several gigantic stone golems. "Go guard  
the perimeter," she snapped, "If you find anyone, or if they return,  
bring them to me."

Raimundo watched the guards, with an odd feeling curling in his stomach. He didn't have fame, glory, or his own soccer team. Was Wuya betraying him?

With a sigh, he turned and headed into the depths of the stone fortress, feeling lost.

"Meep!" Jack muttered under his breath hearing the heavy footsteps of  
the stone beasts in the castle; he look over his shoulder. Jack  
returned his glance ahead of him and saw, standing before him, a pair  
a giant steel doors. "Sanctuary!" Jack yelled with glee running  
toward them hastily.

"So, how do we beat a super powerful Heylin witch!" cried Kimiko.

"INCOMING!" yelled Clay. The golems were throwing rocks. They smashed Dojo into the ground, and more golems closed around the group.

"This is not good," said Omi.

The stone golems, having been ordered to capture but not kill,  
advanced on the Xiaolin warriors. A few lifted more rocks from the  
ground with the intention of knocking the humans unconscious before  
taking them back to Wuya.

Speaking of Wuya, the Heylin witch had noticed after a few minutes  
that Raimundo had disappeared. She raised a brow and headed further  
into her fortress, speaking as soon as he was visible. "You don't  
want to watch the failure you--so wisely--decided to avoid?"

Raimundo nodded as Wuya approached him. "I can't watch them get hurt, they're still my friends. Even if they did boot me out of the temple." he muttered bitterly turning away from the witch. "Even Jack would be better company than this."  
Meanwhile, more rock golems were headed towards a certain Evil Boy  
Genius' location, and--unfortunately for Jack--quickened their pace  
upon hearing the joyful yell. All the while a rather indistinct  
looking crow sat confusedly on a small rocky ledge near the door,  
having been attracted to the sudden surge of evil energy that  
seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Xiaolin Warriors," said Omi to the other three. "Prepare for battle! Orb of Tornami, Ice!"

"Star Hanabi, Fire!"

"Third Arm Sash, Earth!"

"Eye of Dashi, Thunder!" The Dargons battled fiecely, but the golems kept coming.

"We can't beat them!" cried Kimiko.

"Don't count on it!" came a voice from no-where. Shadows seeped onto the golems, and they crumbled. Then the Dragons and Dojo were engulfed by shadow. 20 minutes later, they fell to the floor.

"Where are we?" asked Dojo.

"Safe at least. But not for long." Joe looked up and saw his brother, Theo, standing there.

"Theo. And you saved me, why?"

"Wuya rules the world. Sure, I don't, but I don't want her to."

"You do know that makes no sense at all," said Omi. Theo sighed.

"Look," he said, and pulled a sheet off a large object. It was circular, with a giant hole in the middle, and ancient runes around the edge. "It stole this from a scientist. Using these runes, it can be used as a time machine."

"Icha, hartef, klax, igoth... wow..." muttered Joe.

"We can really use this to travel back in time?" said Omi excitedly.

"Yeah," said Theo. "But I need the Eye of Dashi."

"Why's that?" asked Clay.

"To get it started."

"Fine, but get it back for me. I'm going."

"Why Joe?"

"You guys became Xiaolin Apprentices before me. You'll do better if the golems come."

"Okay then," said Theo. "Read the runes, then say where you want to go and how far back. On my signal... Eye of Dashi! Now!" Joe quickely read the runes, said "Xiaolin Temple, 1500 years." Then he stepped through and disappeared.

"Er, Theo?" asked Clay carefully. "How does he get back?"

"Oh."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please.


	2. Back in Time

Previously, in this fanfic...

Raimundo, as you know, used the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail to turn Wuya into her physical form. Her golems almost defeated the four remaining monks - Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Joe - but Joe's twin brother Theo saved them. He sent Joe back in time using a time machine. Raimundo has already started feeling lonely after leaving the monks. Jack Spicer was cornered by some of the golems, while a demon crow watched in confusion.

But you already know that, cos you read the first chapter. Right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAH! Ow..." Joe fell from the sky and crashed into the Xiaolin Temple. Except it was still being built.

"Right, if we're going to defeat Wuya, we need Dashi... well, he's not here." He turned and walked off to a village.

"You sent Joe 1500 years into the past without any idea of how to get him back? You, you..." shouted Kimiko, then paused to think of something to call Theo.

"Moron?" suggested Clay.

"Thank you. YOU MORON!"

"Hey, he sent himself. Kinda. Anyway, I should be able to fix..." The roof of the building was lifted off. A giant golem blocked out the sky.

"That's..." gasped Dojo. "Big." Then they were taken to Wuya's fortress.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called Joe into the empty streets. "Sheesh, you'd think there'd be someone around. Hey, there's someone over there." He walked over to where a man lay.

"Er... excuse me..." The man snored. Joe shook his leg.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Yeah, do you know where Grand Master Dashi is?"

"Who?"

"Grand Master Dashi. You know, greatest of all Xiaolin Dragons, saved the world from 1000 years of darkness. That Dashi."

"I do not keep up with current events. I do not know of this..." He yawned. "Dashi." Suddenly, a dragon came holding a pile of pink shirts.

"Dashi? I got good news and bad news. Good news, I hid the Wings of Tinabi in that well, just like you asked!"

"Dojo?" said Joe slowly.

"Bad news, I washed your white shirts with your red socks."

"Dashi?"

"You idiot Dojo!" shouted Dashi, smacking him with his hat. "You blew my cover!"

"Fine kid," said Dashi, glaring at Dojo. "What do you want? An autograph?"

"Er... actually, I need a puzzle box. To defeat Wuya."

"Wuya's locked away, and she ain't getting out. That's why I'm famous, remember?"

"But... she got out."

"When?"

"1500 years in the future!"

"Nutjob," said Dojo quietly. "Back away slowly."

"I think you'd better tell me the whole story." So Joe told Dashi everything that had happened since he had joined the Xiaolin Temple.

"Then Theo sent me back here," he finished.

"Let's spell it out together," said Dojo. "N-U-T-J-O-B. Nutjob."

"I believe you kid," said Dashi. Dojo jumped forward.

"Yeah, so hop back into your magic pixie time-machine and... you believe him?"

"Yeah, kid's got an honest face. I'll make you another puzzle box..."

"Thanks."

"But first, you have to beat me in a contest."

"A Xiaolin Showdown?"

"Yeah, that's a good name for it. Dojo, fetch the Sands of Time." Dojo walked off, muttering about 'nutjobs'. He came back holding an hour-glass.

"Right, get this pebble off me before the time runs out."

"Let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!" shouted Joe. The buildings rose and twisted, forming mazes.

"Nice effect!" commented Dashi.

"Gong Yi Tampi!"

"What does that mean?" asked Dojo.

"Go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R.


	3. From Bad to Worse

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, my fanfics would be turned into episodes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Dashi was off, running through the streets. Joe sprinted after him, skipping corners. He sent a spark of electricity after Dashi, who tripped. But then he was up and away again.

"Nice try!" he called behind him. Joe ran again, faster, catching up with Dashi. He jumped, a ball of electricity formed in his hand. He threw it, it hit the pebble, sending it flying into the air. He jumped onto the side of a building, and hopped between two walls, snatched the pebble and landed. The village returned to normal.

"Well done," said Dashi. "Now, give me the pebble." As soon as it touched his hand, it turned into a puzzle box.

"You can use this to catch Wuya. It will open when the person who needs it to open most, opens it."

"This stuff drives me crazy too," said Dojo.

Raimundo walked steadily back towards the temple, head thumping. He wondered vaugely where his former comrades were, and what they were doing. He sighed longingly.

"I'd give anything to have you guys back. Anything to be back..." He stared at the temple for a moment, before longing was overtaken by anger.

"No! They wanna treat me like dirt, then I'll hunt them down like dogs! Even Spicer never had this kinda power!" He fumed, stepping into plain view

Wuya didn't care about Raimundo's hesitation. She was confident that he only needed a little more time to sink deeper into the evil that was present within him. It woud take a little more time, naturally, since he seemed to still want to hang onto the things that had made him good, such as his friends. But he would forget about them in time.

This wait was worth it--unlike Jack, Raimundo would be a useful ally. The Heylin witch turned her attention back to other important matter, namely the fact that a golem had just appeared out of the ground to mention in its stone-like voice there was still one intruder in the fortress, and that he was in the process of being apprehended by a few guards.

Raimundo walked into the temple, trying to hear his friends within the temple walls. Sighing upon finding nothing, he decided to use the tiger claws to get back to the palace entrance.

"What's going on?" he asked a golem, who shrugged and pointed. He followed the path to the throne room, and paused.

"Please, Wuya!"

"Let him stay!" Raimundo yelled, glaring at Jack. "I'm getting lonely around here, and these guys can't play basketball."

Jack turned about face towards Raimundo.

"Raimundo! Buddy..." Jack spattered out,"Help me! Their are going to EAT ME! I'm going to be an APPETIZER!" Now down on his knees, Jack and ruffled Rai's shirt in his hands and begged with a spastic manner.

"PLEASE SAVE ME!" Jack looked over his shoulders at the surrounding golems in the throne room; each rocky face staring intently, glaring at him. He glanced up at Raimundo only to find even more glaring; he has officially made a fool of himself.

"You want Jack to stay...?" Well, considering the alternative Wuya had planned for the boy genius--locking him up in one of the cells in the castle--wasn't that important, and considering Jack was about as threatening as a chihuaha named Muffin...

"If you want. The golems weren't made to be companions like that, anyways." Wuya waved her hand, and everything she had previously promised Raimundo--the arcade machines, the food, even a basketball court this time--appeared. "You will be alerted when your presence is needed." With that said, she turned and walked off to the balconey, one of the golems following steadily. There was still the matter of the Xiaolin warriors to deal with...

Meanwhile, the crow wasn't a crow anymore, but a moth attached to one of the stone creatures that stuck around near Raimundo and Jack. That very disconcerting feeling about such a large surge of power had faded by this time, as the moth fluttered off the golem and over a darkened ledge, turning into a crow again.

Raimundo turned to Jack, who was still cowering from Wuya. "You wanna play some games or something?" He picked up a basketball, and turned away. This was ridiculous, even Jack made him think of how much he missed the others.

"We got video games, tv, basketball, whatever you could need."

"Psh, no wonder you want me here. This is completely boring on your own!"

Rai scowled. "Do you know what?"

"What?"

He shot for the basket, the ball thunking away. "You're right."

The Evil One put his hand on his hips and gloated.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a genius." He picked up the basketball and tossed it at the hoop; the ball  
zoomed four feet left of the goal and bounced off the wall.

"Dang, stupid game."

Omi sighed as the golems trudged back to Wuya's fortress. The space inside had shrunk since they had been captured, and he had banged his head many times. Kimiko had a larger space - the golem did not want to crush her. Clay was pushing to keep alive, but Theo had dissolved and was resting comfortably.

Wuya watched from her place on the balconey as the golems finally came into view, and sent a command for them to hurry up. Once the warriors were out of her way there would be no one stopping her from taking over the world. She turned and, avoiding the throne room where Raimundo and Jack were playing basketball, (she didn't need Raimundo to see his friends  
captured right then) headed down to 'greet' the stone soldiers.

"Theo! Theo!" hissed Kimiko. The shadows flew into his shape and he faced her.

"What do you want?"

"Why don't you slide out?"

"Simple. I'm betraying you."

"What? But Theo, I thought you hated Wuya!" said Clay.

"Hey, why not just join her until she fails? If Joe can get back to stop her, he will. I can tell you that. All Thunders are determined, and never give up."

"But..." Omi whispered. "You are giving up!"

"Giving up? Yeah, right. I'm going to betray Wuya as well. I just need a bit of relaxation." Then he melted back into shadow.

"You know, I think Theo might be a little bit strange..." said Omi.

"Oh great, we're at Wuya's fortress!" groaned Kimiko. "It's been nice knowing you guys..." The golems banged on the door. It opened, they trudged inside, and the doors snapped shut behind them. Theo changed back to human again. His golem was at the front, so he was the first to see what was in there.

"Wow, nice..." he muttered, seeing the throne. The golems stood in a line, and one of them spoke.

"Xiaolin. Captured. You."

"Okay..." muttered Kimiko. "What did he say?"

"I think the short style meant "Empress Wuya, ruler of all lands, we have brought the pitiful 'Xiaolin Warriors' for you. We captured them in their hiding place. We hope you will deal with them well." Anyway, that is what it seemed like to me," said Omi. The Xiaolin Warriors waited for Wuya to speak.

"Excellent, excellent." Wuya walked down the line of golems, eyeing them approvingly and chuckling. "If any of you were more than just simple-minded rocks you would be greatly rewarded."

Of course, none of the golems replied to this, because they were just that--simple-minded rocks. The Heylin witch turned and walked back up the line. Yes... they all seemed to be there... except—

Wuya paused in front of the first golem--the one holding Theo. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you, and where is that red-headed monk? The one that controls lightning?" There were some similarities between the person in front of her, and the one she was thinking of... but they obviously weren't the same person.

Theo reached into his belt and pulled out a throwing boomerang. He threw it - it broke the bars of his stone cage and span back to him. He then carefully stepped out.

"Joe, Joe, Joe... oh yeah. He's trapped 1500 years in the past! He's trying to find Dashi to get a puzzle box so he can trap you again. And me? Theo."

"Where's Rai?" shouted Kimiko. "Raimundo?"

"I am afraid, Wuya," said Dojo suddenly. "That you have made a tatical error. Your standard Dojo comes in two sizes! Gecko, and supersize!" He grew, and found he couldn't move an inch.

"Oh no." And he shrunk again.

Wuya just gave a mocking laugh in Dojo's direction. "It's rather unfortunate the dragon is almost as bad as Jack when it comes to thinking before acting, isn't it? "

"And you," She sneered at Theo, green magical flames licking at her arm as she raised it. "You seem to have the same problem." An energy blast exploded towards Theo, lighting up the entire area with a sickly hue. "Though I should thank you for that information about the missing Xiaolin warrior..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Get some good words in for Raimundo, Jack and Wuya. And the demon crow, named Loki. I didn't write for any of those characters.


	4. The Spicer Child

This is a little introduction for the final character (for now).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little child sat curled up in the corner of his room' which was pretty much just a mostly bare storage room in his parents basement. He starred up at the clock on the far wall literally watching the hours go by. It was a little past midnight by now. He father was running late.

After a few more minuets he could hear his father's footsteps pounding toward front door followed by the door opening and slamming shut. He sat there for ten more minuets before he was sure his father was gone, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The little boy uncurled his self from the corner standing up and walked quietly over to the closed door on the other side of the small room. He crouched down next to the door and stared prying at the wood lining on the wall. When he managed to get it off there was a hole behind it. He quickly grabbed what was inside (a few books in a plastic grocery bag that he had managed to snatch from the garbage that morning) and replaced the lining.

The boy stood up, grabbed the door handle, turned in and it stuck. He let out a sigh. It was locked, like always, but it had been worth a try. He dug his hand in to his pocket and took out a paper clip then bent it till it made a proper lock pick. He had read a book on lock picking a while back and had been practicing for the past week. It still took him a good five, ten minuets before he finally heard a click and the door opened. He stood still for a few minuets, listening for his mother. He didn't hear anything and hoped she was still asleep.

He quietly shut his door locking it again then walked through the basement to the stairs. He stopped before the first step, looking up and gulped slightly then carefully walked up the stairs trying to avoid the spots that creaked. He accidentally hit one of the spots he winced at the loud creak then stood still again listening for his mother. He heard a rustling and his heart went in to over drive, but after that there was nothing. He sighed again and continued up the stairs.

The stairs led up in to the kitchen were he quietly grabbed a little food from the cabinets before going to the sliding glass door that lead in to the back yard. If his parents didn't wish to have him  
around than he would do them all a favor and leave. He looked out in to the family room across from him and saw him mom asleep on the couch still.

The little Spicer child had never really been out of his home before and he had no clue were he could go, but the woods at the back of his house seemed a good place to start. Unfortunately for him he only made it a few steps in to the back yard before the kitchen lights came on. The boy yelped and made a mad dash for the woods not even looking back as the sliding glass door flew open and his mother screeched at him. She didn't bother chasing after her son though, it was too dark and she was still in a half dazed stuper. She eventually made the excuse that he would come crawling back although she looked doubtful of her word and went back inside.

The boy didn't stop running until he was exhausted to the point of collapsing. He leaned on a near by tree, his hand holding his bag of belongings rested on the tree to keep him steady while his other lay on his knee as he bent over breathing heavily. His throat felt raw and there was a slightly metallic taste in his mouth. That's when he came to the idea that he should have brought water with him as well. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath the child collapsed  
laying against the trees trunk. The boy looked around at his surroundings from his new bed' and the first this he noticed was that he was completely and utterly lost. He couldn't have found his  
way back home if he wanted to. But then again he didn't want to, and he had no were in particular he was really trying to go to so it probably shouldn't have mattered, but it still scared him a little.  
As he continued to look around his fear slowly turned in to curiosity. His eyes took in every thing from the birds in the trees and the way the leaves moved in the slit breeze to the soft green grass and the numerous bugs crawling in it. Then something shining in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He looked at his side and saw a ring lying in the dirt. He raised and eyebrow at this and  
picked it up. He rubbed the dirt away from it as he examined it. It was a strange ring with gold lining the out side and bluish metal on the inside. He ran his little fingers over the Chinese symbols ingrained along the edge wondering what they were. And then when the child was finally staring to get board of the piece of jewelry it burst with light. The boy yelped and dropped the thing in shock watching as it rolled in to the grass a few feet away from him. He continued to watch it as it grew, backing away with wide eyes. The center of the ring changed in to a swirling blue vortex, and the child full out shrieked as it stared pulling things in to it. He scrambled up from the ground as it grew several feet wide and grew only a few inches away from his feet. He whimpered and began an attempt to climb backwards up the tree. He belting out another shriek  
as the portal grew large enough to suck in his belongings which had been at his feet and clung tighter to the tree. But this did no good, soon the suction of the portal became too strong and it sucked the boy in.

In the chamber Rai and Jack occupied, right over the basketball hoop another portal ripped open and this one spat out the screeching little Spicer child like so much garbage. He yelp in shock as he landed in a heap on the hard floor along with all the other crap that had been sucked up with him, landing right at Jack Spicer's feet The portal promptly closed after it had deposited it's trash, leaving said trash as the only proof it had been there at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.


	5. Destroy Them

Me: Ahoyhoy! Let's carry on with the story!

Joe: I'm back! And I brought someone with me!

Theo: Ah, Firekid! Remember the first chapter?

Me: Oh. Crap!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo frowned when the little boy didn't move towards them.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, turning towards the child. "C'mon over, Jack and I won't hurt ya, will we, Jack?"

And just at that moment, a figure skidded between them, leaving a trail of fire, and stopped just before crashing into the wall. In the split second before he appeared, he had seen everything. He had seen Omi's unwavering calmness, Clay's doubt, Kimiko's fear, Wuya's evil, and the strange meeting of creatures from different dimensions. As soon as he stopped, he disappeared from view. He didn't want Wuya to know he was there yet. He watched as Spicer and Spicer were united.

A split second before he was hit, Theo disappeared and melted into shadow.

"Sorry about that guys," muttered Dojo.

"Oh my gosh, he just vanished!" yelled Clay.

"I know he was evil, but he is Joe's brother!" cried Kimiko.

"You do not scare us Wuya," said Omi. "Well, actually, you do a bit, but not much!" He grinned.

"Hah hah hah!"  
Apparently, this 'Theo' was even easier to defeat than Wuya had first assumed. One blast and he was gone... couldn't even dodge it. And, since he had been taken care of, the witch could turn her attention to the Xiaolin warriors that were still alive and imprisoned.  
"I don't scare you that much? Well, I'm you will be plenty scared once I'm finished with all of you..."

While Wuya was occupied with the Xiaolin Warriors, Theo went off to explore. He went through every room. When he passed through the room Raimundo and Spicer were in, he stopped and became human.

The boy lay still on the ground trying to stop his stomach and head room spinning. He lifted his head up a little and slowly opened his eyes attempting to at least find out were he was, only to find the room spinning in front of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to clear it. He kept his eyes closed as he dizzily fumbled to get up but only managed to get up on his heads and knees, and he was barley stable like that. He tried to open his eyes again but the room was still swimming around him. He blinked as he tried to stop the world from spinning and slowly began to notice that there were two people right in front of him. One of them was saying something but he could barley register what it was as he squeaked in panic and tried to scrabble away from the strangers only to end up face first on the floor again. He tried to push his self up to get away again but a sudden wave of nausea washed over him as he pushed him self to his  
hands and knees and he quickly put a hand over his mouth as the acidic taste of bile tainted his mouth.

Raimundo stepped back, pulling a face at the sick on the floor. "Aw, poor kid...Jack, let's get him to a bed or something. Maybe he'll feel better after something to drink and some rest."

"Raimundo!"

The sound of Wuya's voice echoed through the dark fortress, straight to where the Dragon of Wind was. One of the golems that had been guarding the doorway began to move towards Raimundo upon hearing Wuya.

"I have a surprise for you... come down here immediately."

Joe and Theo stiffened as they heard Wuya's voice. Theo melted into shadow again, and Joe, using cracks in the ceiling, climbed along unnoticed. The two went to where Wuya and the Xiaolin Warriors were.

Raimundo jerked as Wuya yelled for him.

"Ok! I'm coming!" He turned to Jack. "Look after the kid, and don't leave this room. That's an order, Spicer." Issuing a guard command to the golems, Raimundo ran down to the throne room, where Wuya waited.

Jack stared down at the little manikin of himself.

"Err…ok." He glanced back up at Raimundo and watched as he walked off.

As the nausea slowly dissipated and his vision cleared the boy removed his hand from his mouth and sat up. He tried to stay calm as he looked around at his surroundings but found his self near hyperventilation when his eyes found the golem guarding the door.

Jack tilted his head and knelt down beside him.

"Hey...uh...little fella." His crimson hair fell in front of him when he turned his head towards the golem.

"Ah...yes, those things are scary. If you don't watch out they could eat you," Jack said jokingly even though he had believed himself that he was going to get gnawed on by one.

The boys eyes widened, not catching that it was a joke. He whimpered quietly, keeping his eyes on the golem. First the forest, then the creepy ring then sucked him in to a vortex and spat him out in to a place were giant things eat you. If this was what the outside world was like he was better off at home. He chanced looking away from the golem and curled in to him self tucking his knees to his chest and warping his thin arm around himself.

"I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home," he whimpered quietly closing his eyes.

Jack laughed and looked pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the golem.

"Don't worry, as long as Wuya doesn't order those dumb rocks to get us they won't." Jack poked the little boy. "Why would you like to go home? From the looks of your clothes, it doesn't seem like a good idea."

Raimundo skidded into the throne room, grinning wildly. "So, Goodtime Gal, what's goin' down?"

"Raimundo!" cried Omi.

"Raimundo?" asked Clay.

"Rai?" shouted Kimiko.

"Right, it's Raimundo, we get it," muttered Joe from the ceiling.

Wuya glanced over at the Xiaolin Warriors, raising an eyebrow. "There must be an echo in here..." she mused aloud, not really to anyone in particular. Then she turned to Raimundo, sneering widely.

"Raimundo, dear, we have unwelcome guests." She gestured towards Rai's old friends, imprisoned in the golems' stomachs. "I've decided you will have the honour of destroying them! Won't that be fun?"

Theo slid up the wall and appeared next to Joe.

"Here you go," he muttered, handing him the Eye of Dashi and Jet Bootsu. He pulled the Orb of Tornami out of his jacket.

"How did you get that? I thought we had it!" Theo looked at him, but didn't reply.

"Theo?"

"What? I'm a thief, I stole it. Is it that terrible?" The two waited in silence to see what would happen.

"I almost thought she said destroy us," said Dojo, and gave a faint chuckle.

"She did," replied Kimiko.

"Raimundo, you don't want to do that, buddy!"

"By the way, Joe," whispered Theo. "Did you get the box from Dashi?"

"Yeah." He pulled it out of his jacket, and paused. Then he gave a tug at the lid. Nothing happened. He pulled a few more times, but got no result.

"Give it here," said Theo quietly. He had turned his legs to shadow, and was hanging from the ceiling. Joe would have laughed if Wuya hadn't been standing below. He handed the box to Theo. The boy took the box. Suddenly, it slipped. He disappeared, and poked his head and hands out of the wall, shooting a stream of water at the box. It flew back to him, and he caught it and disappeared. However, the water fell to the floor. It splashed right over Wuya. Joe jumped off the ceiling.

"Jet Bootsu!" he muttered, and flew to the doorway. He saw the opening, and then everything went black. Theo, looking from the shadows, groaned.

'He hit the wall,' he thought.

Raimundo blanched as Wuya gestured at his former comrades.

"D-destroy them? But...I don't want them to be hurt, they're my friends...even Jack...I don't want you to hurt them. Let them swear their loyalty to you! They can hang with me in the palace!" The teen reasoned desperately. "Please, Wuya."

"Join Wuya?" said Kimiko. "Join Wuya? How about... IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"I'd rather kiss the backside of a mule," muttered Clay.

"I would agree with Clay's most unpleasant solution," said Omi

"Nope," added Dojo.

Wuya, noticing the water splash down at her feet, snapped her head upwards. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the dark ceiling for any sign of the source of that water. Just about to set her sights on Joe as he started up the Jet Bootsu, Raimundo spoke... and the other Warriors were kind enough to voice their opinions on the matter.

"Well Raimundo, they've turned down your generous offer." The witch smirked, looking quite thrilled at the situation. In the background, a thud - Joe running into the wall- echoed. "Destroy them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, please R&R! (two throwing stars hit the wall beside his head) And now I'm going.

Theo: Get back here!

Joe: Chill, bro. He'll be back next chapter!


	6. I Said, Destroy Them!

Theo: Strange. Here we are, in the next chapter, and yet Firekid has yet to return.

Joe: Yeah. Weird.

Theo: So I'll have to kill you. Eye of Dashi!

Joe: (grabs lightning and throws it back at Theo, causing him to drop Eye of Dashi) Theo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!Last to fall wins! My Longi Kite against your Jet Bootsu.

Both: LET's GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

Me: Let's go! Chapter 6!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wuya chuckled as a golem formed behind her, and the witch gestured over to where she had heard the thud.

"There's something over there. Go get it."

Meanwhile, staying in the form of a crow for so long was beginning to take its toll; mainly in the form of crow instincts which were best described as "find food, eat food, avoid large things with pointy teeth." And with the first thing on the list being "find food," Loki did just that. Hopping onto a lower ledge, she flew down to where the small red-haired kid's belongings had been scattered, and began pecking at the food that was there.

Theo slipped along the walls and towards the door. However, when he got there, he jumped out of the wall and into Joe's body. He searched through the boy's brain, found what he was looking for and left. At that moment, Joe woke up. Three golems advanced on him.

"Eye of Dashi, Thunder!" The electricity shot through the first, then the second and finally looped round to the third. A pile of stone lay on the floor. Satisfied, Theo disappeared.

Raimundo watched the golems limp off, tears starting in his eyes. "Wuya, please, you said I could have my heart's desire. I want my freinds. Alive! Please!" The Brazilian fell to his knees, staring up tearily at the Heylin witch. "Please..."

The boy squeaked and stumbled back a little when Jack pocked him. He hadn't even been aware the stranger had been that close until he had touched him. He look up at Jack with curiosity and a little fear. Normally he would never look up at someone, but he couldn't help it. He'd never had some one touch him unless they were angry, but this stranger didn't seem angry at all, which confused him. Then what the person had said slowly sunk in and he looked down at his cloths. He  
pulled on the hem of his oversized shirt a little with a raised eyebrow. It was a old sweater that was oversized and gray, all though at one point it had been white. It had a few patches sown on it but even more tares that had never been fixed. The sleeves were way to long , nearly engulfing his hands, and the seems were so unraveled they were close to just falling off. The child looked back at Jack questioningly, all though this time his eye never wandered any further up than Jack's knees.

"My clothes are bad, sir?" he asked quietly.

The child was quickly distracted from Jack though when he heard the bird flying down. He looked away from Jacks knees and turned to see the bird pecking at his food only a few feet away from. He cocked his head in curiosity. He had always kind of liked bird and had never been this close to one before, also he didn't know they could get inside buildings.

Wuya growled softly as the lightning snaked through the golems, watching them collapse into rubble. That had to be the Eye of Dashi... which meant that had to be the Dragon of Thunder.

That meant there were three Xiaolin Warriors captured, one that had yet to be, and one ex-Warrior that seemed to be having some issues regarding killing his friends. That complicated things.

"Oh, Raimundo, you don't need your friends anymore; not when I can give you so many other things. You know that." A brief flash of light from Wuya's hand engulfed the entire room; after a mere second it dissipated and everyone was surrounded by more video games, sports equipment... anything Raimundo could ever want.

"Now... if you won't destroy them, I will."

Loki, in the middle of swallowing a large chunk of bread, paused and blinked. And looked from the taller red haired kid--the Brazilian one had called him Jack, right?-- to the shorter red haired kid, and back again.

"..." Huh, from a lower vantage point, one could have almost sworn there were some eery similarities.

"Please, don't make me do this..." Raimundo sobbed, collapsing to his knees. "What do you have to lose by letting them stay? You rule the world, Wuya...they're no threat to you! Just let me have my freinds!" Staring up pathetically, Raimundo knew it was no use. He couldn't bear to watch them be killed, and fled back to the safety of the room where Jack was.

Jack dismissed the question when the little boy was no longer paying attention to him, but to the crow that had landed a few seconds before then. Feeling uncomfortable with his kneeling position, Jack decided to sit cross-legged next to the kid as they watched the bird peacfully. Jack glanced over at him and noticed his red hair.

"Hmmm...about those clothes, I beleive I can make an ensamble for you. How would you like it if you came with me for a few minutes and I can get you fixed up?" Jack, who was in his visionary phase, had a big idea for this kid. He shall now become a Fashion Consultant.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, Fashion Consultant, Ex-Director." The name had a ring to it.

At that moment, Joe unleased a flash of lightning that engulfed Wuya and her golems. Omi, Kimiko and Clay used their elements to escape - Omi burst the bars with water, Kimiko burnt them off, and Clay smashed them. A shot of the Eye of Dashi freed Dojo. However, Wuya remained unharmed, though the golems were destroyed. Unfortunately, more rose from the ground almost instantly, and surrounded the Warriors. They stood back to back, readying themselves for a fight. Theo, who had heard the commotion, had come back, and was in a comfortable position on the ceiling.

"Bring it on," muttered Joe, the Eye of Dashi gripped tightly in his hand...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, Fashion Consultant? What a strange idea!

Jack: Are you saying I'm strange?

Me: Er... yes. (sounds of fighting) Why don't you go disrupt that Xiaolin Showdown?

Jack: Cool! Jack-bots! ATTACK!

Me: R&R!


End file.
